


Lolly.

by nihaoxuxi



Category: ATEEZ (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fanfiction, Teen Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:36:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nihaoxuxi/pseuds/nihaoxuxi
Summary: Seo Minyoung nie przepadała za przyjaciółmi swojego starszego brata. Zmieniła jednak zdanie, kiedy jeden z nich chce pomóc jej zdobyć serce chłopaka, którego lubi.





	1. Rozdział 1

**Author's Note:**

> a/n mam nadzieję, że komuś się spodoba :)

Spędzanie czasu w szkolnej bibliotece w trakcie trwania lunchu było tradycją wśród trójki nastolatków, którzy w tym czasie zamiast się relaksować i spożywać posiłek, nadrabiali wszelkie zaległości. Jak to się działo, że wspólnie zaczynali uczyć się przez jakiś komunikator, a kończyli na oglądaniu bezsensownych filmików lub czytaniu jeszcze gorszych książek na różnych, znanych platformach. Seo Minyoung nie chciała wskazywać palcem, ale to zasługa jej przyjaciółki, która nie potrafiła być skupiona na jednej rzeczy dłużej niż dziesięć minut. Wina także leżała po stronie Jaemina, mówiącego, że: „jeden filmik jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodził”. Robili to tyle czasu, że żadne z nich jeszcze się nie nauczyło, ale co zrobić, kiedy istnieje tyle ciekawszych rozrywek niż matematyka czy chemia. Na szczęście potrafili się dogadać i wykorzystać swoje mocne strony, w tak wyjątkowo kryzysowych sytuacjach. Minyoung zajmowała się geografią oraz chemią, Seohyun ogarniała historię oraz języki (ojczysty i obce), natomiast Jaemin jako umysł ścisły bawił się w matematyka. Brakowało im tylko kogoś na zajęcia plastyczne, bo w tej dziedzinie to nikt specjalnie nie błyszczał. Każdy ma jakąś piętę Achillesową, prawda? 

– Dobra, jak to skończymy to jeszcze zdążę coś zjeść – Seohyun wytarła dramatycznie czoło, mimo że żadnego potu na nim nie było. Minyoung jej przytaknęła, posyłając uśmiech znad książki. 

– Lepiej nie, bo jeszcze przytyjesz i nikt cię nie będzie chciał – Jaemin rzucił na stolik rozwiązane zadanie z matematyki, a następnie wytknął język w stronę koleżanki. Dziewczyna przewróciła oczami, nie odpowiadając. – Tu macie wszystko wytłumaczone i ładnie przepiszcie, a ja uciekam do chłopaków. – Nastolatek zebrał swoje rzeczy, a na pożegnanie ucałował czubki głów swoich przyjaciółek i zniknął z zasięgu ich wzroku. 

Warto wspomnieć, że Na Jaemin należy do szkolnej drużyny siatkówki przez co ma także innych znajomych, z którymi chętnie spędza czas. Nie przeszkadza to jednak Minyoung i Seohyun, ponieważ dawały mu tyle przestrzeni ile potrzebował, a także nigdy ich nie zaniedbał. Każde z nich wiedziało, że może na siebie liczyć – to się najbardziej liczyło. 

– Czasami mu zazdroszczę – Seohyun westchnęła ciężko. – Albo tobie. 

– Czemu? – Minyoung zmarszczyła brwi, nie wiedząc co tym razem jej przyjaciółka ma mądrego do powiedzenia. 

– No bo, zobacz. On się otacza chłopakami, którzy są naprawdę dobrzy z twarzy, a ty masz starszego brata z gorącymi kolegami. I jeszcze na dodatek nie potrafisz tego wykorzystać. Ja bym na twoim miej–

– Słońce, starasz się o Jaehyuna od ilu, dwóch, lat i jedyną interakcję jaką mieliście to uścisk dłoni jak wychodził z mojego domu ponad rok temu – Minyoung szybko przerwała przyjaciółce, która złączyła usta w cienką linię. Wiedziała, że uderzyła w czuły punkt, ale musiała zaprzestać jej zauroczeniu wspomnianym chłopakiem, gdyż nic dobrego by z tego raczej nie wynikło. Znała go na tyle, by wiedzieć co można, a czego nie. 

Jaehyun najzwyczajniej w świcie był zakazanym jabłkiem dla Seohyun i siedemnastolatka zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy, aby chronić drugą dziewczynę.

– Pozwól mi chociaż pomarzyć. 

Minyoung uśmiechnęła się do niej, puszczając zaczepnie oczko. Na twarzy przyjaciółki zagościł tak bardzo lubiony przez nią uroczy grymas, że aż klasnęła w dłonie. 

Po zakończeniu lekcji, Minyoung czekała za bratem, który miał ją odebrać. Jak zwykle się spóźniał, dlatego poprosiła Jaemina by z nią poczekał. Chłopak od razu się zgodził i zaprosił przyjaciółkę do swojego samochodu. Proponował dziewczynie kilka razy, że może ją odwieźć pod sam dom i to nie będzie żaden problem. Oczywiście, się nie zgodziła, ponieważ i tak czuła, że sprawia zbyt wiele kłopotu. Z resztą Johnny także powinien wywiązywać się ze swojego obowiązku, co niekoniecznie dobrze mu szło. 

W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca zapomniał o niej dwanaście razy, a sześć się spóźnił o godzinę. Minyoung złościła się na brata nie z powodu, że o niej zapomniał albo się spóźniał – rozumiała, zdarzają się takie sytuacje i nic z tym nie zrobi chociaż by chciała. Była na niego zła, że nie potrafił napisać jej głupiej wiadomości, że coś wyskoczyło po drodze albo nie da rady. To najbardziej wprawiało ją w zły humor, bo na co dzień Johnny spędza zbyt wiele czasu na swoim telefonie, robiąc jakieś mało ważne rzeczy. 

– Przepraszam, że tyle musisz tu ze mną siedzieć. Jak chcesz możesz wracać do domu, a ja poczekam na zewnątrz – Minyoung była gotowa wyjść z auta, lecz Jaemin skutecznie jej to uniemożliwił. 

– Mam ci kazać czekać w taką pogodę – chłopak wskazał na szybę, na której pojawiało się coraz więcej kropel deszczu. – Nie w tym życiu. Lepsze siedzenie tutaj z tobą niż w domu, naprawdę.  
Nastolatka uśmiechnęła się, czując pewnego rodzaju ulgę. W samochodzie brakowało Seohyun, która musiała udać się do lekarza z powodu kontuzji jakiej nabawiła się na ostatnich zajęciach wychowania fizycznego. Minyoung zawsze powtarzała, że sport jest niebezpieczny, ale nikt jej nie słuchał – norma. 

– Może powinnam do niego zadzwonić i przypomnieć o swojej egzystencji? – Dziewczyna zapytała, gdy minęło czterdzieści minut. 

– To chyba nie będzie konieczne – Jaemin wskazał na samochód, który parkował tuż po jego lewej stronie. – Przyjechał z towarzystwem. 

Nastolatka przewróciła oczami i cicho przeklęła. Miała dość tego, że Johnny stawia na wyższym miejscu kolegów niż ją, rodzoną siostrę. 

– Głupek – warknęła cicho, sięgając po torbę z tylnego siedzenia. – Dzięki, Jaemin za umilenie mi czasu podczas czekania na tego pajaca – ucałowała policzek nastolatka, który posłał jej szeroki uśmiech. 

– Nie ma problemu, zawsze do usług. Widzimy się jutro! – pomachał jej na pożegnanie zanim zamknęła drzwi od samochodu. 

Seo Minyoung zajęła miejsce na tylnym siedzeniu obok Marka, który niestety wylądował na środkowym miejscu. Po jego prawej stronie siedział skulony Taeyong z opartą głową o szybę. Miał zamknięte oczy, więc nastolatka przypuszczała, iż spał. Z przodu obecny był Jaehyun, który zajmował miejsce, gdzie ona miała się znaleźć przez co obraziła się na Johnny’ego jeszcze bardziej. Jak wrócą do domu da mu nauczkę. 

– Jak w szkole? – kochany braciszek spojrzał w tylne lusterko, patrząc na siedemnastolatkę.  
– Fenomenalnie – odpowiedziała z wrednym uśmiechem, wciąż gapiąc się na tył głowy szatańskiego nasienia. Miała taką ochotę zrobić mu krzywdę, ale dzielnie oddalała to pragnienie. 

– To był twój chłopak? – Jaehyun odezwał się zaczepnie, a Minyoung przewróciła oczami. 

– Nie, a nawet jeśli to nie twój interes, prawda? Ja nie zadaję ci takich pytań. 

– A wiesz czemu? Bo jesteś tylko dzieckiem. 

– Dupek – mruknęła na tyle, że niestety każdy z obecnych w samochodzie ją usłyszał. 

– Minyoung – Johnny posłał jej ostrzegawcze spojrzenie, które krzyczało, że ma zakończyć tę szopkę.

Nastolatka ponownie przewróciła oczami, ponieważ tak było zawsze. Jaehyun tworzył głupie albo  
chamskie wypowiedzi, ona odpowiadała mu tym samym i kto za to dostawał po uszach? Oczywiście, Seo Minyoung – najgorsza osoba na świecie. Dlatego tak bardzo nie lubiła przyjaciela Johnny’ego. Zawsze uchodziło mu wszystko na sucho. 

Kiedy w końcu wyszła z pojazdu, wciągnęła głęboko powietrze, czując się zdecydowanie lepiej. Następnym razem wróci do domu pieszo albo z Jaeminem, bo w tym towarzystwie nie da się żyć. Ruszyła pewnym siebie krokiem do domu, nie mając ochoty patrząc na swojego wroga – tak właśnie widziała Jaehyuna. 

Tuż przy drzwiach, dogonił ją Taeyong, którego włosy były nieco rozczochrane, ale dodawało mu to zdecydowanie uroku. Włożył jej do ręki lizaka i posłał w jej stronę uśmiech, a następnie wszedł do jej domu jak do siebie. I mimo zdenerwowania na brata i jego przyjaciół, to poczuła się nieco lepiej. Spojrzała na słodycz w dłoni, a jej twarz przyozdobił mały uśmiech. Taeyong, tym drobnym gestem, zawsze poprawiał jej humor, chociaż nie łączyła ich jakaś dobra relacja. Jednak była mu za to wdzięczna, ponieważ dzięki niemu wracał jej spokój, a Jaehyun odchodził w zapomnienie.


	2. Prolog.

Seo Minyoung leżała na kanapie, zajadając się chrupkami i słuchała, a raczej starała się, swojej przyjaciółki, która opowiadała o sytuacji jaka ją spotkała u lekarza. Oczywiście, siedemnastolatka nie była tym zbytnio zainteresowana, ponieważ słyszała już tę historię dwa razy: przez telefon oraz poprzez wiadomość głosową. Pozostało jej tylko ciężko wzdychać i przewracać oczami, udając zainteresowanie. 

– Woo Seohyun, czy ty potrafisz mówić o czymś innym. Nudzisz mnie już swoimi zawstydzającymi historiami, wymyśl coś nowego. 

Wspomniana dziewczyna przewróciła oczami i otworzyła buzię by coś powiedzieć, lecz przerwał jej w tym krzyk z dołu mieszkania. Był to brat Minyoung, który oznajmił, że wrócił już do domu i jest z kolegami. Nastolatka zamiast odpowiedzieć, napisała mu wiadomość, która brzmiała: OK. Przy okazji, nie musisz tak krzyczeć, mam gościa. 

– Twój brat jest gorący. Jego koledzy też – Seohyun położyła się na brzuchu przyjaciółki z rozmarzonym uśmiechem. 

– Czy ty siebie słyszysz? Johnny jest głupi, Jaehyun to babiarz, Taeyong to nerd, a Mark to dzieciak. 

– Ale każdy z nich ma ładną twarz. Z resztą, mówisz tak jakbyś ich znała, a jedyne co umiesz powiedzieć w ich stronę to nieśmiałe hej – Seohyun zaczęła naśladować dziewczynę, przez co Minyoung klepnęła ją w ramię. 

– A ty nie jesteś lepsza. Podoba ci się Jaehyun od dwóch lat, a mimo to nic nie zrobiłaś. Nawet nie wie, że istniejesz. 

– Tak samo jak Yuta w twoim przypadku – Panna Woo szybko się odgryzła, a Minyoung rzuciła w nią chrupką. Minę jaką zrobiła w tamtym momencie przyjaciółka siedemnastolatki, na długo zostanie w jej pamięci. 

– Ja przynajmniej coś z tym zrobię, a ty będziesz dla Jaehyuna tylko słodką, malutką, przyjaciółką siostry jego kumpla. Nic więcej. 

Seohyun westchnęła, przyznając rację koleżance. Minyoung posłała jej delikatny uśmiech, a następnie włożyła do buzi kolejną chrupkę. 

– Więc nie myśl o przyjacielu mojego brata tylko o sposobie w jaki mogę poderwać Yutę. 

Seohyun ponownie westchnęła, zamykając oczy. Minyoung miała nadzieję, że jej gość intensywnie myśli jak połączyć jej losy z chłopakiem, a nie zasypia – jak to druga nastolatka miała w zwyczaju.


End file.
